Unlikely Two
by VirgoInDisguise
Summary: (I spentmost of my time in class writing it) anyways, its basically its about how all the trolls go missing And the unlikely two (Vriska And Terezi) Team up to find them. I refer to the trolls differently though, I Refer them as the zodiac sign Ex: (Kanaya would be called Virgo. Rated T For Swearing. Hope you enjoy. x: I dont know if its any good. Lemme Know? c:


[AG]'s P.O.V:

I sit up, walking over to the window, I look out to see a snow covered ground. It was like, a fluffy white blanket. The way the sun's rays beat down on the snow was like a shiny new car. I could only describe it as beautiful. Even though thay word makes me want to vomit.

I shove the frozen window open, letting the cool breeze flow threw my room. Leaving my room, i make my way through the hallway. I look at the beige walls. So plain, so lifeless. This house, is nothing anymore. I tiptoe down the stairs. Trying to avoid the annoying sound of the creaky stairs. No such luck. Once, I had reached the bottom of the stairs, I look around. Rich people use to live in this house. Now, all that was left was my flashlight, a pillow and blanket, An empty fridge, and a small radio. Yup, thats all i had. Well, and my computer ofcourse.

Setting the pillow on the floor, I sit on it. I remove the batteries from the flashlight and place them in the small black radio. Turning it on, I turn up the volume. My stomache growls. Its a sickening feeling, so it causes me to sweare outloud.

"Shut the fuck up" I hadn't had a decent meal in days, and i was a bit cranky too. Pulling on my sweater i zip it up. I pull on my red converse and walk outside letting the door slam behind me. I look up to see a girl, a girl i know, a girl i don't really like. She's short, with red pointed glasses. He hair was black, very straight. It fell to her shoulders. She wore a black tank top and red brand jeans. I wonder what she wants.

I walk over to her, she grins. Figures, shes always to happy.

"Hey there Scorpio!" she beams at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here Libra?" I don't smile at her.

"What? the spider-bitch doesn't like visits anymore?" she teased.

I glare at her and roll my eyes "Oh shut up". She just laughs. Gosh i hate her. "What do you want from me anyways?" I fold my arms on my chest.

"What implies that I want something from you?" She laughs.

"Well, lets see you are standing in my yard?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Okay, I actually do want something" She admits.

I just nod "Im listening?" I stand up taller.

"Well, uhm, Cancer-" she pauses mid-sentence because i caught her off.

"You talk about him to much, but anyhow continue" I push my hair away from my face.

"Well, he's missing" She frowns at the ground.

I just laugh in her face, "so, what do I care? I don't like him" I stare at her.

"I don't see why not! He's great" she beams again.

"Because, i don't like that rage filled, porcipine haired prick" she steps closer to me. She always gets all defencive when I insult Cancer like hes some precious toy.

[GC]'s P.O.V:

Oh, she did not just go there. I cackle wildly.

"Not many people like you either!" i shout in her face.

"I don't know why you bothered to ask me to help you with your problem, if you claim to not 'like' me" She retortes back.

"I didn't ask you based on if i like you or not, because i don't" I fold my arms. "I asked you because you are the one with the special power" I sense her rolling her eyes to this.

"Mhmm, that maybe true. Maybe i don't want to help you" she turns to leave.

"wait!, I don't see why not?" I grab hold of her arm and pull her backwards. _This is pointless, she'll never help me. _I think to myself.

"Fine, I shall _help _you, but you owe me" She glares at me. Then begins laughing.

"Great thanks!" I didn't care what she wanted, I was just glad to have her help. It did kind of make me want to throw up because of working together with vriska.

"Remember, .Me" she sneers.

"Yeah, great sure whatever!" I giggle with happyness. "Oh by the way, I will be here tomorrow at 7am sharp" I say, calmer now.

"No way thats to early!" She screams with horror.

"Fine, what time would please you, queen?" I pretend to bow, she just kicks me sending me backwards onto my butt. I sigh and get up again.

"Whatever, I'll be here when i get here" I just get up and walk away, not giving her a chance to reply.

[CG]'s P.O.V:

I sit around the small fire. It doesn't even keep me warm. I shiver violently. Those douches had better be looking for me. I poke the flames with a small stick, accidently burning my finger i curse loudly.

"Fuck!"

Ofcourse, no one was in ear distance. I mean, who the fuck would be out in the middle of this shitty white wonderland? I sit up, cringing at the pain in the burnt finger. I hate the cold. I have never given any thought to how i would die, but if I wasn't saved soon, this would be how it would happen.

A violent wind shook the trees, sending branches towards my face. I just shiver again. It was late at night and I was absolutly exhausted. I couldn't sleep, the fire needed to be tended to, or else it would blow out.

I was starving, and the worst part, i didn't even know where I was, and why I was there. I didn't even have a shelter to keep me warm. I try to make a bed of snow, but all it provided me with was wet clothing. I just turn over and close my eyes. Perhaps, this was all one big shitty nightmare. Perhaps, I would wake up, and just be home. Home, in my bed.

Actually, i wasn't quite pleased with that idea either. Mainly because I would have to see all those stupid assholes. Clearly i don't win. I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep. Although, i wasn't asleep long. The disgusting scent of smoke woke me. The forest, was on fire. "Oh fuck"

...A few hours later...

[AG]'s P.O.V:

I sit up, it was late. I assumed it was 10:30pm. I quickly find my way to my computer and turn it on, only to find someone pestering me.

[GC] gallowsCalibrator began trolling [AG] aracnidsGrip.

[GC]: W3 H4V3 4 PROBL3M SCORP1O!

[GC]: 4NSW3R M3! :[

[GC]: TH1S 1S 4N 3M3RG4NCY!

[AG]: 8mg, wh8t th8 fuck d8 y8u w8nt?

[AG]: haven't y8u pestered m8 enough t8day?

[AG]: do y8u even kn8w wh8t t8me it is?

[GC]: OK, 1 H4V3 TWO TH1NGS TO S4Y

[GC]: F1RST, C4LM TH3 FUCK DOWN SP1DER B1TCH

[GC]: S3COND, YOU FR13ND V1RGO, 1S M1SS1NG NOW TOO!

[AG]: why do y8u always refer to m8 as th8 "sp8der 8itch?"

[AG]: and, wh8t? v8rgo? m8ss8ng?

[AG]: i don't b8li8ve that!

[AG]: y8ur k8dding right?

[GC]: NO, 1M NOT K1DD1NG DUMB4SS!

[GC] gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling [AG] aracnidsGrip.

I can't believ it. I refuse to. Virgo is smart. Surely, this couldn't be true. Obviously Libra was just pulling my leg. I thought, perhaps i could message her! so, thats what i did.

[AG]: aracnidsGrip began trolling [GA] grimAuxiliatrix

[AG]: v8rgo are y8u th8re?

[AG]: hell8?

[AG]: ple8se answer!

[GA]: why, hello there.

[GA]: perhaps you are looking for someone?

[AG]: 8mg! v8rgo you're alright. why arn't y8u typing 8n y8ur quirk?

[GA]: may i ask who this, Virgo you seem to be looking for?

[AG]: wh8 and wh8t are you?

[GA]: that information, does not need to fall under your possetion.

[AG]: p8rhaps y8u could t8ll me wh8t y8u hav8 don8 w8th my fri8nd?

[GA]: your friend, will be fine. Relax.

[AG]: n8, y8u t8ll m8 r8ght f8cking n8w! ::::::::(

[GA]: Why? what is she to you?

[AG]: th8t 8s n8ne 8f y8ur f8ck8ng b8ss8ness.

[GA]: i see, so she is important to you.

[AG]: d8n't t8uch h8r!

[AG]: or I'll h8ve y8ur h8ad!

[AG]: g8t it? g88d!

[AG] aracnidsGrip ignored [GA] grimAuxilitiatrix

[GA]'s P.O.V:

I sit up, covered in snow. I was freezing. I move the snow off my pants which were now soaked, top to bottom. I have no idea where I was. Although, i was sure of one thing. I was **not **alone. I call out for Scorpio, my best friend.

"Scorpio!" The yelling hurt my sore throat. My frost bitten face stung everytime the wind slapped me. I let out another screech "Please, Scorpio! where are you?"

"Would you please, shut up?" a voice snapped from the darkness infront of me. "Scorpio isn't coming okay?"

I just stare into the darkness. "Who are you? and what do you want from me?" I kept my voice quiet.

"Shush child. Go to sleep. My identity is none of your concern" the voice replied. I didn't repsond, i just sat in the dark freezing and tired. All i wanted to do was go home. Go home and sleep, because i know i wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Not a wink.


End file.
